Fixed Point
by rorymoriarty
Summary: Rory/Eleven. Set after The Doctor's Wife. Rory can't sleep, he needs an answer on the question: does the Doctor have a room? Only, the Tardis keeps guiding him towards the main control room.
1. The Tardis likes giving hints

_Rory/Eleven. Set after The Doctor's Wife. Rory can't sleep, he needs an answer on the question: does the Doctor have a room? Only, the Tardis keeps guiding him towards the main control room._

**Part 1 – The Tardis likes giving hints**

Rory turned in the bed, his hand leaving its place on Amy's waist. His leg hung out of the bed, his arms clutched the pillow. He stared into the darkness, his curiosity slowly taking over. Why was he even so bloody curious about it? It didn't even matter to him. Or it had no reason to matter for him.

His bare feet patted on the floor as he got used to the very dim lighting in the corridors of the Tardis. He checked every door, even when there was something like 'bathroom' written on it. He would find the Doctor's room, no matter what.

Deep inside, he wished that Amy had never dragged him away from the Doctor, so he could have forced the man a bit to answer. Man? Humanoid… Alien… whatever, it didn't matter anymore to him. He could just say friend if he wanted to, but maybe he had died a bit too much to consider him that.

No matter how hard he tried, after ending up in the main control room – and having an awkward conversation with the Doctor, in which all his courage seemed to leave – he still hadn't found the Doctor's room. He thought that there would be a bunk bed, since, well _bunk beds are cool. _

After ending up in the control room for the zillionth time, he decided to just give up and go back to bed. That, until his fingers hit something that was stuck on the wall. He turned a quarter to face and pulled it off the wall. A post it note. Who the hell would leave a post it note in the middle of a corridor.

He had to squeeze his eyes to be able to read it. _No one, unless you get invited. _

"Well, thanks, err…" He doubted for a moment on what to call her but eventually just went with "Tardis." He had nearly said 'Sexy' but that seemed a bit too much, since only the Doctor called her that.

He ran back in the direction he had come from, knowing that the Tardis would guide him to the Doctor. His heart started racing, his blood pumped unhealthy quick through his veins as he gathered his courage.

It still took him a couple of minutes to get back in the control room – he could swear the Tardis was giving him everything but a shortcut.

"Doctor. Still awake?" he tried to joke, but failed quite a bit. He sat down on the stairs, wringing his hangs nervously.

"Rory! I could ask the same thing of you." The Doctor pointed his sonic screwdriver at Rory, turning around in the swing so he could face his companion. "What will Amy think?"

"Amy won't really care, I guess." Rory shrugged and stared at his feet, feeling the extreme urge to run away.

"So, what can I do for you, Roranicus?" He got the extreme pleasure from giving up his work and swinging back and forth like a little child. "Mr. Pond?"

Rory flinched at the use of the wrong last name but didn't correct it. After all, he actually was Mr. Pond.

"Do you have a room?" There, he'd asked it. The nerves became worse with every second that passed. He got deafened by the things the Doctor wasn't saying.

"I have. And before you ask: yes, with a bunk bed. They're cool." He flashed a smile at Rory, who had the sudden urge to giggle like some insane, in love schoolgirl. Controlling himself went rather well as he went on in the question round.

"Can I see it?" He looked away again, the post it clenched in fist. "No, stupid question, forget it."

"I have no intention of inviting you actually." Rory smiled sadly at the rather rude reply.

"I know, the Tardis informed me." He held out the post it but the Doctor stood up to sit down next to him. He took the post it from Rory but didn't read it.

"Yeah, she's always helpful to everyone but me." As if _she _had heard it, the Tardis made a violent move and Rory got shoved against the wall, the Doctor pressed between him and said wall.

"Sorry," he mumbled, shifting away again. He knew what the Tardis was thinking, but he didn't feel like cooperating and stood up. "I should, eh, go back to bed. You're probably going to get us in some new idiotic adventure tomorrow."

He made it to the corridor until he heard a familiar voice and footsteps.

"Rory!" As he turned around, he saw the Doctor about two feet away, clearly doubting whether to enter the personal space or not.

"Yeah?"

"I can show you, if you really want to, of course." He held out his hand and Rory took it hesitantly, not really sure why it was for.

"Policy. Tardis won't let me find my room otherwise with a companion." He shrugged carelessly and dragged Rory with him through the corridors of the Tardis.

* * *

><p>Yeah, Eleven got pretty OOC at the end, otherwise I couldn't move on.<p> 


	2. Welcome to my room

**Part 2 – Welcome to… my room?  
><strong>_I have never seen any of the episodes before Eleven, forgive me if things are a bit off._

They walked for what seemed hours before they found the Doctor's room, something the alien himself didn't actually fuss about. Rory guessed that the Tardis dared to hide the room more often. They passed the same bathroom at least three times, or more, Rory wasn't exactly counting since the Doctor was dragging him through the corridors at the speed of light.

It wasn't until he actually bumped into a rather blue bunk bed that he realized they had arrived in the Doctor's room. He let go of the Doctor's hand and spun around. The bed seemed to be the only blue thing in the whole room – which surprised him a little. He thought it might have been completely blue, which would have made him run away quickly; he wasn't the biggest fan of blue.

"So, yeah, this is my room," the Doctor mumbled sheepishly, forgetting the ladder a bit as he pulled himself onto the bed. His long legs stuck over the edge as he leaned back into the wall.

"It's pretty small. And empty," Rory remarked, still standing in the middle of the room. He tried to see the Doctor's face, but didn't succeeded in doing so and he went to stand on the first step of the ladder, resting his arms on the mattress. "And not as blue as I thought I'd be."

"I don't really like blue." The Doctor looked a bit hurt as if Rory had insulted his room. The companion rested his head on his arms, staring up to the Doctor. "And I'm almost never here."

"Then how do you know bunk beds are cool?" Rory grinned shamelessly, "I mean, it's not like you sleep."

"Doesn't mean I can't sleep, Rory. Every once in a while I also feel the urge to sleep." The Doctor fell on his side, resting his head on his arm so he could face Rory better. If one could measure the tension in a room, one would notice that it had risen spectacularly in just a second.

"Isn't it depressing? Living for so long and never waking up beside someone?" It hit him pretty hard that it wasn't a question to ask to someone. Well, not to someone who could make your life a hell by dumping you right into the First World War in five seconds.

"I wouldn't know. That I have the urge to sleep doesn't mean I actually sleep." He waved a long finger at Rory, which accidentally stroked Rory's nose. The shock it brought Rory made him lose his hold and he slipped, knowing he'd fall pretty hard on the floor.

"You need to relax, honestly." It took effort and they struggled so much that Rory didn't get his hold back, but just pulled the Doctor out of the bed with him. Rory crashed on his back, the Doctor on him.

As the Doctor tried to push himself up with his hands, his hand slid away under him and their lips met, hard and painful. Rory's nurse skills had taken over just before the smack and his hands had landed on the Doctor's upper arms. He didn't make a single movement that indicated that he'd push the Doctor away.

"Rory, I should check if the Tardis is okay."

"Yeah, of course. Sure. I should go back to bed." He led go of the Doctor's arms. They scrambled up quickly and the Doctor hurried out, but got stopped by Rory just after the door closed behind them.

Soft lips met his and unlike he had done as Amy kissed him, he didn't try to run away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Ugh, I really don't like for some reason… they both seem rather OOC… oh well; It was rather fun to write ^^


End file.
